Equestria girls: the ghost of canterlot high
by gearfox7
Summary: when a student dies in a misterious fire, he finds himself in an alternative world, he manages to return back but to find everyone forgot about him, like if he was erased from time. now he tries to live under his new title they gave him...will he find peace...or wil he truly become a ghost ((OC's belong to original owners))
1. prolouge

**hey everypony i had this story in mind and i couldnt shake it off so here it is, anway engoy**

* * *

**PROLOUGE**

* * *

One morning in canterlot high, everyone was heading to class; the atmosphere was energetic and full of life. Well, except for one person, he was wearing a black hoodie, some tape on his left sleeve almost close to the end of his sleeve and, he had some grey pants with the tape almost to the end of his pants on the right side. As he walked everyone gave him a cold hateful glare, their hateful eyes were like daggers that pierced him to his very soul. He brushed that off and went inside the school. He was carrying his books in his arms as he avoided eye contact from, under his hood. He bumps into a girl he wished he never had.

"Hey watch it you freak!" she had a leather jacket, looked like one of those biker chicks. Her necklace was shaped like a sun but it was orange and red, just like her hair. She had a skirt that was orange with strips on the left side. Her shirt pink and her glare were like a sword stabbing through his soul. It looked like he bumped into the devil herself.

"Um...sorry sunset shimmer...it was an accident, I swear!" he looked very nervous, everyone knew what she was capable off. She was a walking bomb waiting to explode.

"Oh an accident like yourself, how about you go on your knees and beg for my forgiveness, and maybe...hahahaha...you may have my forgiveness." she looked at him with an amusing look, also deadly.

"How about no, and you get the hell out of my face." he looked at her with a determine look. Everyone gasp in amazement and in fear. No one has ever talked to her like that, those who did were scared for life, but coming from a son of an infamous contract killer it was a spark of hope, but was completely extinguish by their hatred to him. Everyone began to whisper, everyone in school has feared him, and so did sunset shimmer. She was a bit surprise but she gave an evil look.

"Well now, all bark no bi-" she was cut off when she was slammed into the locker with her arm twisted. She yelped and saw little fear in her eyes.

"I said no, now get lost!" he said it so cold that it felt the words were frozen in mid-air. He let go and moved on. Everyone looked at him go and then looked at her. They began to get away; one is for sure, once you do something, sunset shimmer does it back ten times worse. she got up and looked at him go. an evil smile spread across her face.

"Mmmhmmm, so you want to play like that, huh shadow, then it is on." she looks around and sees two persons she knows, or in her terms, her lackeys/minions. "SNIPS, SNAIL, GET OVER HERE NOW!"""

Two boys came to her. One was rather large on the stomach and was short, and his skin was a bit dark green/grey. His hair was orange and has a scissors on his shirt as his logo with a pair of light blue jeans. The second was the exact opposite. He was thinner and taller. His skin was orange but his hair was green. He wore a green sweater

And some light peach pants

"You called us sunset?" Snips looked at her nervously.

"I been insulted and I want revenge; I want you to help me give him his punishment, as the future fall formal queen must never be insulted. Let's go" she began to walk away.

"Oh boy, were going to be the punishers for the royal future fall formal queen, let's go!" Snail said it with so much excitement. Both begin to follow her.

The hooded student was opening his locker and putting away his books. He sighs out loud since there was no one around his locker. He heard a sweet soft voice

"Um...hey...are you okay, you sound sad?" he looks at his left side and there was no one there. He shrugs and closes his locker. He turns to the right and sees a girl. She looked like a 10th grader. She has hair cut short, almost touching her shoulders. She had green blouse with ruffles at the edge. She was wearing dark green shorts. Her skin was a cyan color, and her hair was a bit darker than her skin. Her light blue eyes looked at him with a worried look.

"I'm fine." he looked at her from under the hood. He never smiled so it was very rare for him. She looked at him very unconvincing. She got closer to him as he backed away slowly.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you, I promise." she gives him a reassuring smile. He stops and looks at her directly in the eyes. He saw she was just worried, almost like a little sister. He did what he thought he would never do. he stopped. she got closer to him. she placed her hand on his hood and pulled off. his face all scratched up. his eye was badly bruised. She gasp at his cut and bruised.

"oh my god, what happened!" she looked at me all scared and worried. She began to look at me closer.

He backed away a bit. "Nothing just got jumped." it was the whole truth. Since his father's shame was passed on to him he has been living in his shadow.

"Nothing...nothing! That's a lot of nothing right there, come on!" she grabs his wrist and pulls him across the hall. He let her.

"Hey! Hey! First off I'm fine and second I never got your-" he was cut off by her. She turned and looked at him.

"my name is amanda miller, now come on!" she dragged him to the nurses office. they entered but no one was there. she pulled him to a chair. amanda goes through the cooler and takes out a couple of bandages. she give him the ice pack and puts bandages on his cuts. after that she sits next to him.

"So what's your name?" Amanda looked at him. He thought about it. Since she cared for him might as well.

"My name is shadow, shadow runner" he looked at her back. Both of them smiled. Before they could have said anything else. Two people open the door. Shadow quickly put on his hood. A girl was holding up a big guy. The big guy looked like an 11th grader. He was wearing a light yellow jacket, a red shirt, and some dark brown jeans. Solar's hair was a bit spiky with an orange and dark red color. The girl looked like a 10th grader. She had a dark blue blouse, some black jeans and her hair was long and down, it was light cyan color.

"Ugh...solar...did you have to get into that fight, honestly" the girl was holding up to the one that was named solar. He had a busted lip and his nose was bleeding. He looked exhausted from all that fighting.

"hey! you saw his girl was hitting on me, midnight. i tried to avoid him but he asked for it." solar looks at shadow. "What's the freak boy doing here!" solar giving him a dirty look.

"The same reason your here" Amanda stood in front of him. Even though she was a bit short she was fierce. Solar looked at her and smiled.

"Oooh feisty!" solar smiled. Amanda turns around and solar touches her shoulder. For a brief moment there was silence. Amanda grabs his hands and flipped him over. He lands with a heavy thud.

"Don't you dare touch me again!" she gave him a cold stare and solar nods. The girl called midnight was laughing and looked at Amanda.

"Hehe thanks for teaching my brother a lesson anyway my name is midnight flare, and this is my brother solar flare. Nice to meet you both" holds her hand out to Amanda while smiling.

"I'm Amanda, Amanda miller, nice to meet you too." she shakes her hand and smiled.

"And who is this?" midnight looked at shadow with a lot of curiosity. She leans closer to him and looks under the hood. She sees shadow with bruises and a black eye.

"I'm...shadow...shadow runner" he gave a small smile and she smiled at him back. He removes his hood. She sees his scars bandage up. She looks surprised but smiled. Midnight began to talk to Amanda. Solar got up and gave another dirty look to shadow but his expression softens. He goes to up to shadow.

"We might have gone on the wrong foot, my name is solar flare, nice to meet you, shadow." solar smiled as he held his hand to him. He takes it and shakes it. He gets up and begins to talk. Someone else opens the door. They all turned and looked. It was a guy. He had a flight jacket on and zipped up. He had some jeans on with a game controller on his left side of the pants. His hair was spiky outward. It was red but there were white on the tips. He looks around clueless.

"Oh um...is the nurse in?" they all looked around curiously. They looked at the person who walked in and shooed their heads. "Wow, that's weird, I wonder where she is?"

Shadow looked at him. "Um...who are you?" everyone else looked at him.

"Oh my bad, I'm button masher, nice to meet you...wait, aren't you shadow?" he looked at shadow curiously. Shadow backed away fast, he thought button was going to do something. Solar saw fear in shadow's eye and stood in front of shadow with his arms crossed.

"What? If you got a problem with shadow then say it to me!" he looked dangerously at button. Amanda went beside shadow to reassure him. Midnight was next to solar. Button looked scared.

"n-no I been meaning t-to talk to him, I just wanted t-to be his friend, nothing more" he didn't know that shadow suffered in the shame of his father. neither did anybody else and that's the way he kept it, until sunset shimmer exposed him out in the open. after that everyone hated him. shadow looked at him and smiled. solar saw him smiled and got out of the way. everyone else introduced themselves to button. after 5 minutes they were laughing and having a good time. the door opened once more. everyone turned.

this girl was there. she looked like a 10th grader. she had a yellow shirt with some blue jeans. her hair was blue and so was her eyes. shadow's jaw must have dropped because she was so gorgeous. she was holding a violin case. and she had the sweetest voice he ever heard.

"um...e-excuse me...do you know where is the main office, I'm a bit lost." she looked around.

"wait...i never seen you before, are you a new transfer student?" midnight looked curiously at the new transfer student.

"yes i am a new transfer student from crystal academy high." she nods in agreement.

"hey i participated there in a Blazblue Tournament, those where some nasty competators but very sportsmanship." button said it in an excitement tone.

"you mean that fighting game with tao, ragna, and hazzman." solar was surprised and button nodded in approval.

"so what's your name?" Amanda asked he

"oh my name is wish shimmers." everyone else gasp. Wish looked at them. "What?"

"You're not related to sunset shimmers...are you?" midnight gave her a suspicious look at wish.

"Who is sunset shimmers?" she asked curious. That was their answer they wanted. Solar and button began to talked about games. Amanda and midnight talked to each other. everyone was getting along even though they barely met. wish saw shadow and went up to him. shadow looked very nervous.

"hey." she gave an adorable smile to him. shadow was speechless. wish say this was getting awkward so she stepped it up a bit. "my name is wish shimmers, a violinist and you?"

Shadow snapped out of it and spoke, "m-my name is s-shadow runner, i-i'm a pianist."

Wish smiles and his heart melted, "a pianoist, maybe we can try a song together." she blushed and quickly said, "t-that is...if...um... I-if you w-want to, i-i'm not trying t-to force you or anything." she stood quiet.

Shadow smiled. "Of course, I would love to play a song with you." wish looked at shadow and smiled too. Everyone began to talk they didn't noticed the smoke coming in. shadow stopped and sniffed the air. His sense was on high alert. He looks at the door and it was ablaze. Everyone stopped and looked at the door on fire and began to panic.

"Holy shit the school is on fire!" button pointing out the obvious.

"Really, and I thought we were in an oven!" solar was being sarcastic

"Solar, this no time to joke around!" midnight hits him in the back of the head.

"We need to find another way out!" Amanda looks around franticly for a way.

Wish rested her head on shadow's chest, hiding her tears. "I don't want to die!"

Shadow kept a calm mind like he always does. He looked around and saw a small window, barely enough to fit the rest. "COME ON!" shadow grabs wish hand and pulls her with him. The rest saw him go and followed him all the way to the back off the nurse's office. The flames began to spread rapidly. Shadow goes to the window and elbows it with all his might. He manages to crack it. solar picked up a metal bar and slammed it to the window. it broke through, he used the metal bar to wipe away the left over glass.

"okay, solar i need you out first and to help me pull out the rest while i pushed them out!" solar nodded and got out first. shadow helped button up first while solar pulled them to safety. next was midnight, she was out faster than i could push. next was Amanda. she gave me a worried look.

"ill be okay, just worry about the others." shadow gave a reassuring looked. she nodded, was going up and out. then it was finally wish's turn.

"what about you, shadow?" she was just as worried as Amanda. shadow held her by the shoulders.

"ill be fine, i need to make sure your safe, come on go, ill be up there." shadow reassured her. wish looked deep into shadow's eyes and she leaned in. her lips met his for a brief moment before she parted and headed up. shadow was stunned but recovered quickly. he helped her up and wish was out. it was finally his turn to get out, but he didnt notice the flames were spreading to fast. a wooden beam fell and hit shadow. it blocked his was to get out. shadow began to regain a bit of consious and looked around. he could here amanda's voice, also wish and midnights voice. the flames were closing in on him. he felt trapped. no way out. he sat against the wall and saw the flames dance around him. he closed his eyes and just waited for the flames to consume him.

all he felt was falling. when he opened his eyes he was falling through darkness. he kept falling until he lost all sensastion and drift off into unconsiousness. he heard someones final last words.

"shadow...i love you...dont leave me..." after that, shadow was fully unconsious.


	2. chapter 1: memory trigger

**Hey everypony, here is a new chapter, a would like to give a shout out to a friend of mines, Andrew keeler, thanks for your support dude, anyway on with the story,**

**oh and i do not own my little pony capiesh? good**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: ****MEMORY TRIGGER**

* * *

Shadow woke up in the library. His sweater was covered in ash and so was his face. He made a big gasp and forced a cough. Shadow looked around as his eyes adjusted to his new surroundings. He was in the library. He sighs in relief.

"okay...it was all a dream...that's it...well as long as I am here let's see if I can find a good book and settle for the night" he looks outside and saw the moon rise. It was two floors like usual. He went to the second floor and looked around curiously. There were new curtains, some banners with the crystal heart.

"Huh, I guess the art class was in here, love the banner." he smiled a bit and went on looking at the books. He read the titles as he looked them over.

"let's see...spells for unicorns...flight for Pegasus...books on dolls...starswirled the bearded an autobiography...spell 101 and you...?" he looked over at the books he read and scratched his head. He was very confused. He thought for a moment.

"What the hell...what books did the librarian shipped in...aw well nothing better to do." he gives a shrug and takes out the book of spells of an angel. He needed some light to read. He found an old lantern, it had oil in it and a couple matches on the side.

"A bit old fashion bit comfortable for a little light, I got to get me one of these lanterns." he got a match and lights it up. He felt comfortable, but didn't let his guard down. He kept his hood on and began to read. The book talked about angel cures and wings, and also something about bonding with love. He laughed at that. He read a little "spell" that made anybody grow wings of an angel. He decided to have a little fun and pretend to cast a spell.

"When the darkness falls, light shall rise, for when the final angel flies, archangel's wings are cast upon me, so let it be." he had his hand out. Little did he know he was glowing white? Before he noticed himself the doors opened and shadow got scared and blew on the lantern. As the lantern went out so did his white glow. He hid behind the book case. His heart was pounding. He heard the sound of...hooves...what the...someone was coming up.

"*sighs* thy had a rough morning, thou will leave thy alone for now good sir." she was a pony. He couldn't believe it, there were talking ponies. She had wings and a horn; it looked like something out of the fairy tale. Her mane was waving and what appeared to be full of stars. He voice sounded familiar. She was talking to a pony in crystal armor. Like the pony itself almost see through.

"Of course, princess Luna." he walked down to the main floor and closed the door. I took a sharp breath. 'Vice principle Luna! A princes...you got to be kidding me!' he thought to himself. She turns on the lantern and saw the book open. She gasps and looked around. The princess knew somepony was in here. She looked over to the book case shadow was and began to looked around.

"Who is there, thy princess commands you to reveal yourself!" Luna looks around with narrow eyes. Shadow whimpers quietly but he didn't know the she had sensitive hearing. She levitated the book case where shadow was. Shadow made a run for it. He got down the stairs.

"STOP!" Luna shouted in a canterlot voice. The guards open the door but for a split second everything went slow for shadow. He threw himself over the guards and landed with a roll. As soon as he got up he broke into a dead run. More guards began to run after him. Shadow looked back for a moment and saw some guards running and some flew with vice principle Luna. He looked forward and kept on running. He came to the sharp turn. He jumped and landed his left foot on the wall and pushed forward and continues to run. Some of the guards running slammed into the wall but the flying ones turned fast and were in a hot pursuit.

"CELESTIA WE GOT AN INTRUDER!" princess Luna shouted and shadow kept on running. If she was calling celestial she meant principle celestial. He took more sharp turns but he was getting tired. A unicorn guard shot an energy ring and tied around shadow. He tumbled and fell. He passed by a sign that said "caution: wet floor." he slid too fast on the wet floor and hit a glass window. Shadow broke through and free fell. He didn't flinch. The ring looked like it was made from energy. Shadow hit the floor with a heavy thud. He felt his bones shattered. His breathing became short. He began to painfully crawl away. He saw a crystal heart floating in mid-air and saw it as a sign. He heard a gasp.

"Oh my, poor thing!" shadow turned to where the voice was and it was a pony, with wings and horns but she was pink. She looked at his with caring eyes. Almost like a mother worried. There was a white pony but he had a horn. It was glowing and fired a blue beam. It hit shadow and skidded to the base of the crystal heart.

"SHINING ARMOR WAS THAT NESSICARY!" she glared dangerously at the pony called shining armor.

"cadence sweetie, that thing could have been dangerous" he gave a dirty look to shadow. Shadow try to hold back had tears, but it was too much for him. He couldn't hide it anymore, he just couldn't. His hood fell to reveal his cut and bruised up face. Both gasp and the pony called cadence flew over to him and hugged him tightly. She saw no threat in him, just a sad broken heart and bones, he was a like a scared filly.

"There, there...its okay, nopony is going to hurt you." before she said anything else the doors burst open and came out a white pony with a wavy hair. Her hair color was green, light blue and purple. Luna was there with the guards. She landed beside the large white pony.

"Celestia, that was the thing that was in the library, guards take him away!" celestia and Luna looked at shadow. Shadow looked at cadence and she looked at his with worried eyes. She looked like his mother. As the guards came in a memory that he never wanted to relive was happening. He instantly hugged cadence and burst into tears.

"please I don't want to go back, I don't want to be away from my mommy, I lost her once, I can't lose her twice...mom, don't let them take me away again, please say no make them go away!" shadow cried hard. The guards stopped and everyone looked at him. Shining armor couldn't believe it. This...thing was so tough that after falling out of the castle he still had the strength to move on, a miracle he is still talking after the blast he fired, but now he is crying like a little filly. He saw the guards and looked at shadow, then it hit him, he was having a memory trigger. A memory trigger can be so powerful, it and influence a pony to their greatness, or it can break even the strongest, smartest, and most will soldier. Luna, celestia, and cadence didn't see a threat to him, just a scare thing. Cadence began wondered what made it so painful. She placed her horn on shadow's forehead and cast a spell. His memory floated above him so everyone could see, it was something no pony should ever go through.

A small version of shadow was on a couch with a woman that almost looked liked cadence was reading him a bed time story. The door broke down and some men came in. they came over to his mother and shadow. Shadow was dragged off the couch and was beat mercilessly. His mom was raped in front of him. The others were laughing and recording. Luna buried her head on celestia's chest and celestia hugged her. Some of the guards looked away in disgust, other guards just watch in horror. Shining armor stood there, just looking at it. Cadence looked at it and hugged shadow tight as he still was crying.

"Leave my mommy alone, don't hurt her!" young shadow said with so much rage. The men laughed and threw him to the kitchen. A knife fell in front of young shadow. He got the knife and came back. He charged at the guy raping his mother and stabbed him hard between the eyes. As he fell back one of the men came and broke his arm and leg. He was crying in pain. The man got young shadow and began to walk out the door. Another man got the knife that killed his men. He raised it up above shadow's mother. Shadow's mother looked at young shadow and smiled with tears. The blade fell and young shadows voice was heard.

"MOMMY!" the memory faded and it ended. One of the guards fell over and threw up. Shining armor couldn't make out a word. Shadow kept crying. The guards who were going to get him backed away. Cadence began to comfort shadow.

"Oh my...and he fell out the window...I hope he is okay..." Luna was now feeling guilty for chasing him.

"You couldn't have known little sister" celestia hugs Luna but she had also tears. She never had seen anything so cruel in all her years of ruling.

"...don't...don't let them...take me away mommy...I can't lose you...I love you mommy!" shadow kept muttering it over and over. The crystal heart began to glow

"I won't let them take you...I promised..." she kissed his forehead and nuzzles him. Cadence felt his heart shattered and destroyed beyond repair. An aurora of rainbow light came out of the crystal heart and engulfed shadow. Shadow felt something warm inside him. His bones began to heal and felt something come out of his back. He felt so sleepy. After the light faded shadow was asleep. He cried himself to sleep.

"Poor little guy..." shining armor said with sadness but with respect

"He...he is strong...but...so fragile at the same time...why?" Luna looked at shadow.

"because he has been strong for far too long, but when he knew his soft heart couldn't take in anymore pain, he turned away from friendship and everything, to not only be safe, but for nopony to ask about it...guards!" she looked at the guards and the guards snapped attention.

"Please show our...guest to a guest room. Please. He needs rest." cadence said it like a mother would. The guards nodded and they levitated him. The princesses and shining armor followed them to the guest room. They put shadow in the guest room next to cadence and shining armor's room. Cadence insisted in case he woke up frighten she could comfort him. Celestia looked at cadence and nodded. They put him in bed and left. Celestia went to bed and so did Luna.

"Honey, it's late, let's go to bed" shining armor looked at cadence.

"Okay sweetie, just give me a moment." cadence kissed him goodnight and shining armor went to the room. Cadence looked at shadow that was sleeping soundly. She smiles and kisses him on the forehead. Shadow began to smile in his sleep. As cadence was leaving she heard some from shadow that warmed her heart to the core.

"Good night mom...I love you..." shadow said in his sleep.

"I...I love you too, now get some sleep." cadence replied in a soft motherly voice. She closed the door with her aura and went into her room.

"Honey, what happened?" shining armor was already in bed. He looked at cadence with a worried look.

"Just went and comfort him, he seems so lonely, so afraid, I never seen anything like this, I just hope he sleeps well" cadence looked at shining armor

"Don't get too attached to hi-" shining armor was cut off by a stern looked by cadence

"Would you like to endure what he just endured and live it to the core of your heart? For that memory! IT'S NOT FAIR!" she looked very crossed and shining armor felt small. Her expression softens. "He needs a mother, shiny . . . I . . . I can't bear to see someone so heartbroken." she gets into bed and nuzzles him.

"Let us get some rest, maybe tomorrow he will feel better" he nuzzled her back. The said there goodnight and drifted off to sleep.

.

.

.

"Sister...what do you sense in him." Luna looked at celestia.

"Well...I sense somepony who wants to die but doesn't't have the heart to take his own life. I sense so much sadness and that many of his kind have hatred for him because of something. I am so sicken by the cruelty he endure." celestia sighs and looks outside.

"THOU SHALL FEEL THY FULL ROYAL FURRY FOR HURTING THIS MUCH TO HIM; I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE THEM SUFFER!" Luna's eyes turned white and glowed. She began to grow in so much and rage. Celestia put a hoof on her shoulder and Luna calmed down. She looked at her sister with tears. "Sis...I'm sorry...I'm just so angry at them...no pony should ever endure like that...and I chased him. Made him fall off the crystal castle and damage him more..." celestia hugged Luna.

"I know how you feel Lulu. But now all we can do is comfort him till we help him return to where he belongs. I will personally make sure that he is sent back safe and sound." celestia stroke her sisters starry mane. Luna looked at celestia and wiped away her tears.

"Um...hey sis..." Luna looked nervous.

"Yes Lulu, what is it?" celestia noticed Luna was nervous.

"Can...um...can I sleep with you sis...ever since I saw his memory, I'm just imagine myself in that situation...and ... " she couldn't't finished the sentence.

"Of course dear sister, I'm always here for you no matter what," celestia got on the bed and lays down. Luna goes and lies down next to her. She went under the covers. Celestia's horn glows and the lights went out. Luna nuzzles her sister.

"Good night, sister." Luna yawned and rested her head on the pillow.

"Good night, sister dear" she looks outside and sighs. "Good night, brave and fragile colt." she rested her head on the pillow and fell asleep. The night was silent, almost like music playing.


	3. chapter 2: what a morning

**hey guys, gearfox7 here with a new story, hope you have fun and enjoy,**

**i do not own my little pony or any of the OC's except shadow runner**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**** What a morning**

* * *

Morning broke into the crystal castle. The night guards went to their barracks and woke up the other guards to shift guard duties. Celestia was up. She already raised the sun. Luna yawned and looked at celestia.

"Good morning sister." Luna was still half asleep.

"Good morning to you too Lulu, did you sleep well." celestia looked at her sister and giggles at Luna's bed hair.

"I been well and why are you laughing?" Luna looked at her sister with curiosity. Celestia pointed at the mirror that was on the wall. Luna looked and saw her bed hair. She began to giggle and looked at celestia. She was giggling too. Both saw a great day today.

.

.

.

A maid put a wet towel over shadow's head. She was unicorn with a dark green/grey coat. Her blue mane was put in a fox tail. She was assign to shadow as a royal assistance by cadence herself. The maid didn't know why she was helping this thing until cadence told her about his memory. At that point she went to the restroom almost immediately. She never heard of such cruel acts, especially to this being. She agreed to cadence to help him out. Shadow began to stir awake.

"Oh you're awake!" the maid looked at a half asleep shadow. Shadow looked around.

"Where...where am I...and who are you?" shadow looked around confused.

"I am lucky star, your maid and royal assistance, and you're in a guest room... master." lucky didn't felt comfortable calling this thing master. Shadow noticed.

"You can drop the 'yes master' act, you don't have to say that, and my name is shadow, shadow runner." shadow sat up. Lucky star was shocked a bit. No pony ever told her to drop the saying, and introduce their name, maybe this one was different and he seems so friendly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, now that your awake I must inform princess mi amour cadenza. Please wait here." she rushes out. Shadow stood up. A bit wobbly, but good. He felt something unfurl from his back. He felt a breeze going through his back. He took off his sweater. He only had a muscle shirt on. He wasn't the athletic type or the large kind but somewhere around medium. He felt a breeze and some feathers ruffle...what...feathers. He turned around to find a pair of wings on him.

"What the!" he began to panic, but he began to breath slowly. He looked at the mirror and he saw white wings. A feeling came over his head and he pushed it back. His wings spread out. Shadow was at a loss of words. He had two feelings, one was that he was feeling free, a rare feeling he thought he would never lived to feel, and the other was fear and panic, what effects these wings will have on him. Then the memory came to him. He was being chased by the guards and then he fell off the building. After that the rest was a blur. He was breathing hard.

'I got to get out of here before they find me again' he thought and without thinking anything else he rushed to the door. He reached to it but someone on the other side got scared kicked the door open and it slammed on his face. Shadow was sent back to the floor. A guard came in. he had golden armor. He was orange and his helmet looks like a Spartans. The Mohawk was blue.

"What are you doing here!" he glared at shadow. Shadow got back up and went in to a defense stance. He glared deadly at the guard.

"Out of my way!" shadow gave him a cold stare and the guard returned it.

"You ask for it!" he lunged at shadow. Shadow dodged and counters it with a blow to the side but the armor was a bit strong but it still sent him back. He landed on the bed and rushed toward shadow. Shadow threw himself over him but the guard was quick. He brought back his hind legs and bucked shadow on the stomach really hard. He sent him to the book shelf and it fell on him. The guard went to him and dragged him out. He had a hoof pulling on his muscle shirt and another hoof ready to punch him square in the face. Shadow had blood coming down from the corner of his mouth. He wasn't shedding a tear, neither cowering in fear.

"Any last words, assassin!" the guard thought shadow was an assassin. Looks like there was no going back. So shadow braced himself for the hit, he won't cry, nor howl in pain, he will take it like a man...just like his father.

"Yeah, do it. I ain't afraid, go ahead...do it..." shadow's white wings hung low. He had his eyes set on his. He saw hatred in it and was going to stare at it. Then there was a voice. A soldier's voice.

"Flash century, I order you to stand down! Now!" it was shining armor. He gave the soldier a true glare.

"But sir he is an assassin." the guard called flash century protested.

"This colt is under the protection of the princesses and myself so let go...now!" like a true general. Flash let shadow go. He grabbed his stomach after the kick flash gave him. Lucky star came back in with tea and when she saw shadow holding his stomach on the floor. She dropped the tea cups and made a clattering sound that startled both shining armor and flash.

"Shadow!" she rushed to his side and placed a hoof on his shoulder worried.

"Got hit hard...but I'll live, star" he gave lucky star a reassuring smile and she smiled back.

"soldier you are way out of line, you are assign to protect him not to kill him, am I clear, or do I have to put you on shit patrol till your mama doesn't remember what you look like, UNDERSTOOD!"

"Sir, yes sir!" flashed saluted. When the captain of the royal guards talked like that it can make any guard scared, and right now he was scared. Shining armor looked at shadow.

"You okay, you know my wife is going to kill me for letting something happen to you." He looks worried.

"Hand me some tea, a couple of creams and sugars, and I'll be good as new in 10 seconds flat" shadow said it so obvious. Lucky star giggled and shining armor chuckled. Shadow got up and sat on the bed. Lucky star went to go make him a tea.

"I guess ill repair the bookshelf." shining armor cast a repair spell and the book case was fixed. Shadow and flash began to pick up the books. Lucky star came back with 4 cups and tea with sugar and creams. They all sat down and took their tea.

"So where you from?" flash looked at shadow curiously. Shadow sighs. He had allot of explaining to do

.

.

.

"Um sis...what was that?" Luna heard a smash in a room.

"You think it was shadow?" celestia walked out the door to check on shadow. Luna followed. They head toward the room and cadence was right beside them in a hurry.

"I felt something bad happened to shadow." Luna and celestia traded worried looks and began to gallop to shadows room. In his room there was a sound of laughter. Cadence opens the door and was so surprised. So was Luna and celestia. They never expected what they saw.

"...honestly that was my worse moment, I swear every time I remember that I always get scared, always" shadow did a dramatic sighs and there was a round of laughter.

"Who wouldn't, honestly I'm glad I would never seen those." flash century sipped his tea.

"Just the mere mention of it just sends shivers down my spine." lucky star chuckled. She looked at shadow with a smile.

"This is a story that you must tell the guards...hmm...maybe on nightmare night, oh the soldiers will have a hard time sleeping." shining armor laughed and so did everyone else.

"I must say you have a crazy life, how can you live It." flash looked at shadow.

"I'm a human with a strong will; I can just look forward for a beautiful morning and a restful night. That's what I always look forward. always." shadow sipped his tea.

"Now that we have something in common." lucky star nodded at shadow.

"agreed." shining armor looked at shadow with respect.

"Now that's something I could go for." flash looked outside as the morning sun rose. The princesses walked in.

"Good morning your majesties!" lucky star and flash century nodded and did a small bow.

"Morning celestia, morning Luna, and good morning to you too honey." shining armor got up and trot over to cadence. He nuzzles her and she nuzzles him back.

"Good morning as well." shadow sipped his tea more with calm and ease; the princesses thought someone replaced him.

"Good morning to you all" celestia nodded with a smile.

"Yes a very good morning indeed." Luna sighs in relief to see shadow with so much calmness.

"Yes, how are you feeling" cadence looked at shadow.

"yes I am very well, having a cup of tea and some good laughs always put me in a good morning, oh and I never introduced myself, my name is shadow, shadow runner."

"I been meaning to ask you, why is your surname runner?" lucky star was getting quite curious.

"Maybe it's because of how he ran and moved from yesterday, and speaking of which I am very sorry for sending you out of the window, I feel very guilty." Luna had a guilt face and looked down.

Celestia was about to reassure Luna that it wasn't her fault. But shadow spoke to Luna.

"You thought I was an intruder, you were acting on self-defense so it's understandable really, and you were just worried for your family. And don't worry, I'm alright." shadow makes himself some more tea.

"By the sound of how you said it...it's not the first time you been so injured almost to death, am I correct?" celestia spoke to shadow and shadow stopped making tea, everyone stood dead still. Nopony would dare breath. Shadow closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes...it's not the first time I was near death, after I got into canterlot high everything changed." shadow finished making his tea and sat down.

"Can you tell us about it, with this canterlot high?" Luna asks suggestively.

"Oh geez, where do I start..." shadow began to explain all he knew about canterlot high and how it worked.

.

.

.

"So I'm a vice principle in this school, and celestia is principle...sounds about right." Luna looked pleased.

"What about me and shining armor?" cadence looked at shadow curiously.

"Cadence is principle and shining armor is the vice principle and dean" shadow sipped his tea.

"What! No fair how come she get to be principle!" shining armor protested and pouted.

"Because I am better than you." cadence gave shinning a teasing smile and stuck out her tongue a bit.

"Do...do you wish to go back shadow?" celestia looked at shadow for the answer.

"I thought about it but...I don't belong here, I'm a human, and your ponies...well equines but I don't belong here, I must go back." shadow sighs but nods.

"Do you really have to...with those other humans so cruel...I...I'm just worried about you..." she looks down.

shadow smiled, "you are all the first who ever gave me kindness and respect, looked at me as equal, not as something else, I won't forget, but I don't belong here, I may have hated my world, buts it's all I have, none of you wouldn't find peace if your accidentally transported to my world." everyone shook their head. They would have felt how he felt.

"I think we can send you back, find me and Luna later today and we will send you back, now I must go." celestia got up and left, so did cadence, Luna, shining armor. Only luck star and flash century were left.

This is one of those dog days...


	4. Chapter 3: ghost

**well its your lucky day, i get to upload two chapters in one day, i will try to make it one a week, but lets get back to the story**

* * *

**CHAPTER**** 3:** ghost...

* * *

For the rest of the day, flash and lucky star helped shadow a bit. Flash got one of his guards to teach him how to use his wings. Shadow kept crashing into things, none of the less, he got the basics right. Spitfire was flying around the crystal castle when she saw shadow crashing. So she decided to give him a bit more lessons. The lesson ended with a race. Shadow felt so alive, these ponies helped him, he wishes there was something he can do, but nothing crossed his mind. Celestia told shadow to learn a bit about their culture and their magic. Shadow was about to laugh at the magic part but when he looked at his wing it made him think twice.

He studied for about an hour; he learned how things worked around, about the three different types of pony, unicorns, Pegasus, and earth ponies. The ones that were combining with all were called alicorns. An instructor came in, lucky star explained about celestia's academy for gifted unicorns, and she also mention about a new princesses who was celestia's personal student, she was coming in three days. Shadow wished he could have met her but the more time he stays here the more he won't fit in. shadow learned levitation and teleportation in an hour. The crystal instructor and lucky star were impressed.

"I see that you...um...humans are very adaptable to any situations, you not only mastered the levitation technique, but you mastered the art of teleportation of book spell #87 with a few flaws but no less perfection." the instructor was amazed.

"Yes he is quite the learner." lucky star nodded. Shadow smiled, most of his cuts were healed, but a scar that goes down his left eye was still there. His hair grew a bit shaggy but still the same.

"Yes, it's like a dream come true." shadow nodded. He wished he could continue to study but he was requested by celestia, and Luna. He looks at the clock and it was almost time. He looked at the instructor and bowed a bit. "I thank you for helping me learn, I wish there was something I can do to repay you."

"no, no, as a teacher it is my job to extend the students mind to the full potential, that is rewarding enough." the instructor smiled and nodded back.

"Shadow, its time, we should head back." lucky star opened the door and shadow nodded. He waved goodbye and went back. Shadow and lucky star were walking the empty crystal hallway. They came to a room where there was a mirror. It was big. Cadence was beside it along with shining armor. She had one of those messenger bags. It was brown and had some symbols. It was a shield in the background, a sword in the front of the shield and wings on each side of the sword.

"We wanted to give you something to remember us by" cadence smiled at him with a tear, like a mother.

Shadow was speechless. He goes and hugs cadence and she hugs back. Tears began to fall from both of them. Lucky star tried not to cry but failed. Shining armor hugged both of them. Shadow smiled as he got back up. He got the bag and adjusted to his waist. Celestia came in with Luna. Celestia was levitating a book and gave it to shadow.

"If you ever come back and decide to stay in equestria...I would like to offer you a seat in the academy of gifted unicorns. That book is a training book, it will help you more on your magic and home in on your skills." celestia smiled, she looked so fierce but yet so gentle.

"Farewell, and please be careful." Luna looked at him and smiled.

Shadow had the book and put it in his bag and flash came up to him. "We may have gotten off on the wrong hoof but you're a cool human, look me up when your back in canterlot."

Shadow nodded and thanked him. He saw lucky star come up to him with tears and smiled.

"Don't forget about me, shadow" lucky star looked at him.

"How can I forget my best friend in equestria!" he got on his knees and hugged lucky star, she hugged him back. He got back up.

"Thank you for everything, I will never forget any of you, but now I must leave." shadow sounded a bit sad but he had to do it.

"That mirror is connected to your world, so all you have to do is walk into it and your will be back in your home world." Luna explained.

Shadow began to go but shining armor approached him.

"Here is my gift to you" he gives him a sword hilt and a bracelet. He pressed the button on the sword hilt and it extended into a full sword. The bracelet activated and it turned into a shield. Shadow pressed the button again and the sword retracted back into a hilt, and shield became a bracelet.

"Thanks" he hugged shining armor and he hugged back. Shadow took a deep breath and began to walk to the mirror. He looked back to take one last look. Everyone smiled at him and he smiled back. He turned and jumped into the mirror.

.

.

.

Shadow opens his eyes and felt wet. He got up and saw he was in front of canterlot high. He looked back and saw it was the statue. The rain was pouring down hard. He got up and put his hood on and tucked in his wings inside his sweater. He touched the base of the statue and it was rock solid. He sighs and goes inside the school. He noticed it was different. There wasn't anybody there, maybe it was after-school. He heads to the principal's office and saw principle celestia closing the door. He walked up to her.

"Hello principle celestia." shadow smiled.

"Oh, hello shadow." she said without looking, she blinked for a second and turned to shadow. "Shadow...is that really you...you're alive!"

"Huh, last time I checked yeah, I only been gone for a day." shadow shrugged.

"No...No you haven't been gone for a day...you been gone for a month and a half...we thought you were dead in the fire...but...your here" principle celestia tried to calm down.

"So...everyone thinks I'm dead..." shadow looks a bit pale.

"Yes...and you made a name for yourself here..." principle looks down.

"Whets the new name, I bet it's an insult" shadow looked irritated.

"The title they gave you when you died is 'the ghost of canterlot high'. They made up things that you still haunt the place...they take you out of the roster sheet and the school system." celestia explained.

"Wow...and there is no way to put me back into the system principle, I mean I got no home, I got nowhere else to go." shadow couldn't believe it.

"Hmm...you may stay in the school, but..." celestia looks nervous.

"But what?" shadow asked.

"You cannot be seen, or heard, you must live up to your title..." celestia looks away and shadow was sad. All of the happiness he had was completely drained, because now he will truly be alone.

"Okay...I accept." his voice was cracked. Celestia reached out but shadow backed away. "Please don't make this harder for me...but...will I be able to talk to you and help you out."

"Of course shadow." she said it quickly, to at least keep an eye on him.

The bell rings and everyone began to go back in.

"I must go, I'll see you around then, but you won't see me..." shadow had tears coming down as he pulled on his hood. His hand glowed black. He closed his fingers except his index finger and middle finger. He placed the on his forehead like if he was doing a salute, but it was on the front. A flash was there and shadow disappeared. Celestia gasp and a looked around. She heard a soft voice.

"Um, principle celestia, do you have the papers for our trip." she turned and saw a student she knew, the leader of the environmentalist club, Amanda miller.

"Ah yes, I do, ill hand it to you after school." principle celestia told her.

"Thank you" she smiled and walked to class.

Celestia walked down the hall. A boy in a pilot's jacket was playing his 3DS and leaning on the locker. She sighs and smiles. She goes to him and takes it way. The boy was surprised and turned. It was the leader of the gamer-X club, button masher.

"What did I tell you about video games during school button?" celestia looked at him. Button gulped and looked at the principle nervously.

"I'm sorry principle celestia, I promise not to do it again." button looked at the principle and the principle sighs. She gives it back to button and puts it away. He pulls his books out of his locker and closes it. He runs to his next class.

Celestia kept on walking. She looked around and saw the new transfer student. Just looking out the window and sighs.

"You still feeling sad, wish?" celestia goes up to her.

Wish shimmer was looking at the principle. "I know he is alive...I know it..."

Celestia wanted to tell her that shadow is a live but it might be a bad idea. "Don't worry, now head to class." wish nodded and began to walk. A girl with some beats on and glasses that were tinted purple came up to her with another girl who looked high class and was wearing a uniform from a private school.

"Hey vinyl, hey Octavia." wish looks at both of them.

"Yo wish, you down to come to sugarcube corner with me and octy?" vinyl smiled.

"After wish and I finish practicing our duet for the performance." Octavia looked at vinyl and then to wish.

"Sure I'm down, but let's head to class, I don't want to be late again." wish began to walk and Octavia went with her. Vinyl went the other way.

Celestia kept on walking, she saw two people play some soccer inside.

"Rainbow dash and solar flare, no playing ball in the hallways, you know the rules!" celestia snapped and the girl with multi-colored hair picked up the ball.

"Sorry principle celestia." the one called rainbow dash called out.

"Sorry, come on dash, lets head to class." solar looked at dash and walked to class. Dash followed.

Celestia sighs. "This is going to be one long semester." she chuckles a bit and walks to the teachers' lounge. This day marks the day for retaliation...but not for them, but for the ghost of canterlot.


	5. Chapter 4: new beginings

**Hey yall her we have a new chapter, ill try to mek them long okay so here is the new chapter**

* * *

**CHAPTER**** 4: A new beginning**

* * *

*in equestria, three days after shadow stepped thru the mirror*

A train arrives in crystal kingdom station. Several ponies came out of the train and head inside the crystal kingdom, some were crystallized ponies, but others were regular ponies. A lavender alicord walked into the town with some of her friends. She looked around and was awestruck at the beauty of the crystal town. It has been awhile since the liberation of the crystal empire from the dark tyrant king sombra.

She walked next to an orange pony with a cowboy's hat and an orange mane. She mark on her flank had three apples as the rest began to explore a bit. It was applejack. "Wooooh-weeee, your very first princess meeting, yak must be over the moon twilight"

The one call twilight looked at the orange pony and smiled," oooh, I am excited, but to be honest I am a little nervous too" twilight looks unease.

"You're nervous-cited" a pink mare with poofy mane and pony tail popped sideways that startle both twilight and applejack. It was pinkie pie.

"Its like you want to jump up and down and yell YAY ME!" she bounce high as the rest of the mane six saw her. She was really energetic. She stopped bouncing and looked at twilight, "but you also want to curl up in a teeny, tiny ball and hide at the same time" as she said this she jumped up a bit and curled up in a ball. As she landed she began to rock back and forth. She did for a few second and then pooped her hind legs and her fore hooves all the way around. She goes to twilight and rubs her head. "We all have been there!" and she leaves in blur.

A yellow mare with a pink mane and it hangs low it covers her eye. She bears a mark on her flank with three butterflies. It was fluttershy. She said, but in a soft voice, "I am nervous almost every day"

Applejack faced twilight, "ya got no reason to threat twilight, and everything will be juuuust-"

Applejack was interrupted by an elegant white pony. She had purple hair that gleams a bit. It was twisted at the end of her mane also her tail. It was rarity. She rushed over to twilight, "TWILIGHT!" she startle twilight and rarity notice what she did. "Oh, sorry darling, but I just realize you are not wearing your crown." she grab her face with her hoof and pulls it closer. "You haven't forgotten it back in ponyville have you?!"

"It's in my bag." twilight said it all calmly. Both look at a little dragon who patted a bag that had twilight's cutie mark. Rarity sighs in relief. Twilight looks at rarity, "just feel a little bit self-conscious that all." she unfurl her wings and spread them wide. She looks at them. "I haven't really got a custom to these yet, either." she began to flap her wings and she took off the ground for a couple of seconds. She stood airborne for 3 seconds and she came back down with a light thud.

"You are a princess now, twilight embrace It." rarity closed her eyes and pointed herself. "I'd tell you, if I had a crown like that." she open her eyes and let out a small gasp. "I would never take it off." he looked the other was and waved her hair. "Why I would sleep with it on." she smiled

Twilight rolled her eyes and smiled. Feeling a lot more confident, but she was still self conscious. She got up. Twilight was lucky to have friends like them. They made their way to the castle. As they arrived at the base of the castle some janitors where there with a new window. Twilight looked up and saw there was a window missing.

"Wow...that a bit odd?" twilight looked at the window missing and the rest stopped and looked.

"AAAAWW there were throwing one of those wild parties and they didn't invite me, aw phooey" pinkie looks a bit sad.

"Pinkie, darling, I do not think that cadence will throw such a party in that manner." rarity looked at pinkie.

"Maybe somepony wanted to be like me and try some of my moves, I'm just that awesome." rainbow dash puffed out her chest will still off the ground.

"Hardy har-har, I don't think so sugarcube. By the looks of it, either some broke in, or broke out" applejack looked up and held her hat so it wouldn't be blown off by the wind.

"Um...maybe...um...a bird...well... could have bumped into the glass." fluttershy looked a bit nervous. Trying to get her mind of the thought that somepony broke in.

"Maybe...come on girls lets go see the princesses." twilight walked to the gates.

They went inside and they were directed to the crystal throne room. As twilight open the doors fully some crystal guards began to play and arrival tune. All of the girls were surprised. Twilight walks in still surprised and awe. She was looking at them play. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into a canter lot guard. His coat was orange. He had a blue star in the front of his armor. His Mohawk that sticked out of the helmet was blue. He was also surprised that she bumped into him. But didn't hesitate to announce her name.

"Her highness...princess twilight sparkle." he pointed at her. She looked surprised. Cadence giggled and went over to twilight. Twilight went to her.

"Here, twilight." she nuzzles twilight. "I haven't seen you since the coronation." she smiled and so did twilight.

"I hope you trip was enjoyable." celestial and Luna came up to them and the girls began to walk in.

"It was enjoyable." twilight looks up at her mentor and friend.

Celestia smiles and looks at the girls that were coming in. they looked tired. "We have so much to discuss but right now you all must be tired. Go to bed, we will talk more, tomorrow." the girls headed off to their rooms. Twilight was going to ask about the missing window but she yawned. She will ask tomorrow. They saw shining armor walk by. Shining armor saw twilight and smiled.

"Hi twiley!" he went and hugged twilight and she hugged back.

"Hey shiny, how are you?" twilight asked.

"Oh nothing much, just missing that human, anyway got to go, see yak soon twiley" he dashes off happily. All the girls gave him a confuse look.

"What is a hu...hue...hue-man?" dash asked the girls and them all shrugged.

"maybe its a new kind of party, no, no,no,no,no, wait, ooooh I know, a new party game...wait,wait,wait,wait,wait its-" applejack put her hoof on pinkie pie's lips to quiet her down.

"Whoa easy sugarcube, we don't have any clue on what is this hue-man." applejack took her hoof off and pinkie nodded.

"Maybe it's a new kind of species?" rarity was now curious.

"Oh my, I hope so, I want to meet him...or...um...her." fluttershy was getting excited.

"Maybe we should check out the crystal archive tomorrow." spike was riding on twilight's back. Everypony nodded and went to their room. They were all in the same hallway. Twilight and spike went into their room. It was a guest bedroom. They began to unpack. Twilight brought out a bunch of book and stuffs them in the drawer that was in front of the mirror. Spike giggled.

"Twilight, what's with the books?" spike tried to hid the laughter as he asked her.

"Hey, you never know when your locked in your room and you might need a good book." twilight responded and spike fell down laughing. Twilight sighs for a moment, and then replaces it with some giggles. She looks at the mirror and her horn begins to glow. She levitated her crown to her head and she stares at herself. She looks uneasy and spike says her reflection.

"Hey twilight, what's wrong?" spike looked at her curiously.

"Well...it's just...um..." she turns around and looks at spike. "Cadence was given the crystal kingdom to rule...but...now that I am a princess what if celestia expects me to rule a kingdom of my own." she was worried. Spike wanted to cheer her up.

"That would be awesome!" he walks up to her and raises himself up with his tail while smiling. She scolded at spike.

"No it would not be awesome...what if I screw up or something happens..." she walks to the table with a lamp and sets her crown on the table. She sighs. She hears some hoof steps and twilight couldn't help of looking outside. A maid was passing by. She was unicorn with a dark green/grey coat. Her blue mane was put in a fox tail.

"Um excuse me?" twilight asked her as she trotted by.

"Yes, your majesty, how can I help you?" the maid stopped and looked at her.

"I was wondering if you know what a human is missing...um..." she didn't get her name.

"My name is lucky star and yes I have heard of a human, he is a friend of mines" lucky star nodded and smiled. Another maid rounded the corner and saw lucky star.

"Lucky! There you are, Princess Luna requested your presence with Me." the other maid looked at lucky and she nodded.

"Okay Maribel, let's go." she looks at twilight and bows a bit. "Please excuse me your majesty. Have a wonderful night" she walks away with Maribel.

"Wait, no, lucky I need more...ugh!" she closed the door and walks back and forth in her room.

"Whoa twilight, its early to start warring about that now, have a good night's rest." as twilight went to bed and lays down. Spike pulled the blanket on her and patted her head. Twilight yawns.

"Maybe a good night's rest should do it" she closes her eyes and drifts off. Spike turn off the lights of the lamp and goes into his bed. He began to drift off to sleep but he heard some movement he looks at twilight who kept moving around. She flipped over and her wings popped out.

"Ugh...just trying to get comfortable!" she tucks her wings and lays back down. As she drifted off to sleep he wings popped open and sent the blankets flying up. She growls in frustration as the blanket covers her with her wings popped open. Spike sighs.

"This is going to be a long night." he tries not to laugh and falls asleep. Twilight finally falls asleep and her wings retract.

.

.

.

"Your majesty...you requested me and Maribel?" lucky and Maribel arrived to Luna.

"I just wanted to check on you, how have you been?" Luna looked up from her book she was reading. She had her reading glasses, because celestia recommended that her vision doesn't go out.

"A bit rough ever since shadow went back to his home world." lucky sounded a bit sad.

"I know the feeling...ever since he went back it became a bit cold and lonely." Luna sighs.

"This human, why is he so important if I may ask?" Maribel looked curious. Lucky whispered something to Maribel and after that Maribel raced to the restroom and closed it.

"Looks like she didn't take it very well?" Luna arched an eyebrow.

"Who doesn't, honestly I still have nightmare about it" lucky shivers of the mere thought of it. Maribel came out of the restroom wiping her mouth.

"For the love of celestia, who would do such a cruel thing!?" Maribel exclaimed. She looked mad.

"It's a miracle he has survived this long...his strong heart...its nothing I have ever seen." lucky was awestruck.

"Yes it is the will of a human. Amazing..." Maribel was awestruck as well.

"Off to bed you two, we have guest and I want you two bright an early." Luna took off her reading glasses and closed the book.

"Yes your majesty." both maids bow and left. They passed by a room that contain a mirror. It began to shimmer and a hooded pony came out. It looked left and right as she saw the two maids leave. The hooded pony smirk.

"That crown...will be mine." she laughed in her mind. She began to make her way around the halls. And begin the greatest heist. Revenge is at hand...


	6. Chapter 5: thief in the night

**hey yall, gearfox7 here with a new chapter for ya, enjoy  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**** the thief in the night**

* * *

The crystal halls were bared and silent, the only sound were made of night guards on constant patrol through the night, it's rare for anything to happen in the crystal empire...sad thing is that this night was one of those rare nights, the night of cold vengeance. A guard walked around. His horn illuminating thee ground in front of him like a search light. He heard some hoof steps and looked around. He looked back and saw a shadow of a hooded pony. He called out as it passed by so fast he only caught a glimpse.

"Is somepony there?" the guard called out but there was no response. He walked to the direction the shadow passed. He looked left and right. He caught a glimpse of the shadow again and took off in that direction. As he turned the corner he saw a door open. Without a second thought his instincts were kicking in. he thought one of the princesses were in danger. He went into the room which turned out to be some knocked out guards. He recognized one of them. He lies on the floor while holding a bottle of beer. The guard sighs, 'he must have been drinking...wait... swift blend never drank in his life!'

Out of the shadow came a green glow from a unicorn's horn. The guard couldn't make out the face but he recognized that aura.

"You!" that was the only thing he could have said at that point. The hooded pony fired a green beam and hit the guard. He fell to the floor unconscious. The hooded pony snickered and walked out of the room. It closed the door and began to walk down the empty hallways.

"Ah old memories," the hooded pony giggled softly and continues down the hallway. The pony saw a guard on patrol. The guard looked left and right and took the left hallway, giving the room, and her target easy access. It went up to the door and tried to open it but it was lock.

"Aww, there goes my easy night. Oh well" The hooded pony said to itself and a green aura engulf the unicorns horn. The locks flashed and a faint sound of the door unlocked. The pony pushed the door open and looked around. The pony saw princess twilight sleeping like a baby, but didn't notice spike asleep in the basket on the floor. The pony made its way to the crown discreetly. Something moved behind the hooded pony and it turned around fast. Its hoof hit the drawer with the lamp and knocked it over. In a split second she caught the lamp with its green aura before it hit the floor and gave the hooded pony away. The pony looked at a dragon that was asleep in the little basket.

"Why you little...it doesn't matter... i got a job to take care off." the pony whispered and levitated the lamp back on top of the drawer. It levitated the crown to the hooded pony and looked down. The hooded pony opened its cape a bit to reveal a saddle bag. A crown that was the exact replica of the real crown levitated out of the bag and places it on the drawer where the original crown was. The real crown was stashed in the saddle bag. The pony's task was complete. Now it was time to make a getaway. The pony walked to the door but didn't see spike tail hanging out of the basket. It trip and fell with a heavy thud.

"Huh what!" the dragon woke up violently. If the dragon is a wake, so is the princess. The hooded pony spoke too soon.

"Huh...phew..." twilight woke sleepy. She looked around and sees a hooded pony lying on the floor and tries to get up. She sees the pony's fur. It was a light orange. It was a female to be exact because mares have more slender bodies and the stallions are a bit more bulky with the muscles. She looks closely at the pony's saddle bag and the element of magic was sticking out. She gasps.

"My crown! She got my crown!" the hooded pony got up fast and burst out the door. Twilight got out of bed and got to the door. She looked left and saw the hooded pony escape. "Stop! Thief! That thief stole my crown!" as she dashes out of her room the rest of the mane six came out. They look surprise but once they heard twilight scream about a thief they began in hot pursuit. Dash went up ahead to cut the pony off but the hooded pony leaped over her and bucked her stomach. She went spiraling out of control but applejack caught her with her lasso and brought her down.

"YOU RUFFIAN!" rarity lunged at the hooded pony but the pony turned left and rarity only ripped off a bit of cloth. Rarity looked at it and gagged in disgust. "This cloth is soooo tacky, if you were pulling off a heist, you should of wore something more better.!"

"Tacky like you!" the hooded pony laughed and kept on running.

"Say that to my hoof you ruffian!" rarity got back up and chased her more with the rest. Rainbow dash recovered and took to the air once again. Fluttershy was next to her, keeping an eye on the thief. Pinkie pie was riding on her party cannon. She had a pirate hat with an eye patch on her right eye.

"YARGH that' she blows!" she pulled out a touch out of nowhere and light her party cannon up. It fired balls of confetti to the hooded pony. She jumped, rolled, and flipped to avoid being hit. Pinkie giggles. "Oh she must be an expert are party games...but there can only be one party master, and that's me!" she took of her pirate hat and threw it in the air. It landed on fluttershy's head but she didn't notice.

Pinkie pulled out an army helmet and puts it on her head. It had a bandana wrapped around it with an ace of spades tucked behind the bandana. She pulled out two cardboards that looked like winds and pulled out glue. She glued the cardboards on each side. It took off from the ground and was airborne in the hallways. As the hooded pony took a left turn she charged up her horn, so did the pinkie and her party cannon. Pinkie took out a targeting sight and locked on to the hooded pony.

"Have some candy! no,no,no,no,no,no,no, wait, I got a good one, can you 'cake' this ... wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, I got it, 'confetti' yourself gone!" pinkie pushed the button and what came out was a confetti missile. It shot to the hooded pony. The pony leaped into the air and fired a beam. Not only hit the confetti missile, but part of the party cannon. It hit the wall but pinkie was floating down in a small parachute. Applejack and rarity raced to pinkie to see if she was okay.

"That's it!" twilight's horn glowed and she teleported in front of the hooded pony. She looked furious to see her friends get hurt. The hooded pony just smirked and her horn glowed. As she got a couple of inches close to twilight and she teleported. The cape hit twilight but she took it off. Twilight looked behind and saw the pony reappear. Her mane and pony tail were orange and red. She looked at twilight and smiled. She began to gallop at top speed. Twilight rushed after her. She was about a couple of feet away from her but twilight knew she was pushing her limit. She began to slow down a bit. She couldn't afford to lose her crown, so she did the most logical think she could think off. She lunged at the girl. They both tumble to the ground and rolled into a room with a strange mirror. The pony landed on the floor and twilight landed on top of her. The crown was thrown violently from the pony's saddle bag. It bounces all around the room like a rubber ball. It hits the mirror but it does not shatter it. It went through it. Everyone gasps and look in horror as the crown disappears.

"What's the big idea!" twilight looks at the thief. She just smiles.

"Sorry it had to be this way" she gives an evil smile as her horn glows and flashes. She reappears in front of the mirror. "princess." she jumps into the mirror and vanish. Everyone gasps; some guards came in with the princesses.

"Is everything alright?" celestia asked all the girls.

"Just a couple of bruises" dash looked at her bruise on the side of her stomach.

"Speak for you, my party cannon is out of commission" pinkie takes off the helmet. She looks sad.

"Did you see the thief?" Luna looked at the mirror.

"Yes, she was light orange with red and orange hair. Her cutie mark was a sun" twilight got up from the floor. Celestia looks blank and then sighs.

"So...she has returned." celestia looks at the mirror.

"Who the hay is she...she is a no good thieving varmint." applejack looked curiously.

"I will explain everything tomorrow morning. Now just get some rest."

The girls nod and head back to their rooms. Twilight sighs with a heavy heart and falls back asleep. This was going to be a rough night. Because tomorrow something is about to go down.

.

.

.

Canterlot high school: right after the thief disappeared into the mirror:

.

.

.

The thief tumbles out of the statue in front of the school and gets up. She had a bit of trouble getting up. It was sunset shimmer. She smiles and looks around for the crown that went through the portal but she couldn't find it. She looks around and sees some petition for an animal shelter. She gets furious and storms off home. She was not happy and she knew someone in the school has the crown.

.

.

.

Someone stood on top of the school and looked at the horizon. He had a hood on like an assassin. He looks over at the courtyard and saw sunset shimmer storming off. He shakes his head slowly and takes a deep breath. These days are just cold but for him, it's just like living in darkness. He looks up to the sky and whispers his name.

"I am shadow...just another human..." he sighs and looks back at the horizon. He walks over to the edge of the roof and looks down. It was about 4 stories high, but he didn't mind. He spread both his arms across like he was touching a wall. He falls over and let's himself goes. His free falls all the way down but at the last minute he flips and something ruffles out of his back. He was hovering about 1 foot off the ground and the sound of flapping. His white majestic wings were keeping him off the ground. His hood fell off as it touched down to the ground. His eyes were crimson red. His left eye has a scar coming down but his black hair was long enough to cover his eye. He notices his hood fell off and quickly puts it back on. He gives a hint of a smile and heads into the school.

The halls were packed as the final bell rings for the students to go back home. He smiles knowing he was completely invisible. He passes by some rooms and looks into the room. The leader of the gamer-X club, button masher. He fixes up his pilot jacket and sighs as he sets up the T.V. and the game console. Vice-principle Luna was there because; she was the sponsor for the club. He knocks and button turns around and smiles.

"Ah, Charles, how are you." button walks up to him

"It zas been rough, ze homvork is...how you zay...'killing me' no?" Charles had a joking smile on his face. On the inside shadow smiles knowing he can still do his broken English accent.

"hahaha, boy I hear ya, Miss cheerilee does give us killer homework, honestly how many students has she claimed with all those test, exams, classwork, and projects." button does and exaggerated sigh. Charles laughed.

"oh the poor students suffering, button remember you G.P.A. is 1.5, something about you playing video games in the classroom and not paying attention" vice-principle Luna smirks and Charles snickers. Button blushes deep red.

"Em...so Charles you up for a quick match or ya bugging out!" he smiles at Charles with a competitive look. Charles smiles back.

"I never back down on challenge, you know Me." now shadow was smiling, he never backs down on a challenge. The got on the console and button put in Blazblue. They both get ready and the vice principle just watches with a smirkon her face, wanting to see who will come out victorious...

.

.

.

The final blow was struck and jazzman was knocked out by Tao. Button looked at Charles. "How did you pulled off that last combo, it was like a 100 hit!"

"Practice and luck" Charles smiles and gets up.

A girl with a poofy pink hair peaks in. "hey Charles, hi miss vice principle! May I borrow button for a moment, I need his help for fall formal!" she gives a big smile. Button nods and looks at Charles.

"Do not threat monami, ill clean up zer room for ya, just go!" he says his goodbyes to button and starts cleaning up. Button left and principle celestia came in.

"Luna, may I have a moment with Charles please?" principle celestia looks at vice-principle Luna and nods. Luna leaves and closes the door.

"Iz zer a problem, principle?" Charles looks curiously at the principle.

"How long will you hide your true identity...shadow." celestia sits down behind the desk. Charles stays quiet and takes off his hood. He was now back to shadow but his smile faded away, ever since that blasted deal about living in the school but being a ghost was a big pain in the ass.

"I was able to keep my identity for 4 weeks, come on principle my act is good." shadow looks at celestia and she sighs

"That is not the point, the point is that if you are discovered, you will be force out of this school, I'm worried about you." she gave a motherly look. He hates it when this happens.

"I know...but really...I just want to live again. I been so alone I felt like I was really dead...oh why did I have to survive, I could have been better off dead..." shadow looks down sadly.

"Shadow...wish is still waiting for you...do you know that...5 others still believe that you still made it out. Don't say things like that...you're lucky to have made it out alive." Celestia tried to comfort him.

"Then answer me this...why do I still feel dead..." shadow looked away and celestia stood quiet. Shadow took off his sweater and put on his black ripped hoodie. He puts on the hood and leaves before she sees his tears. He walks down the hallways.

He began to relive a new life about 4 weeks ago when a student found him on the roof. He can't reveal to no one that he is in fact the infamous ghost of Canterlot high. His blue sweater that he had on makes him look like Charles dunmoi; a new transfer student from France speaking in broken English. But when the blue sweater comes off and then he puts on his black-ripped up hoodie; he is the infamous ghost of Canterlot high. Feared by many, loved by none. But as Charles, he keeps on getting suspicious by the whole school. Lucky he keeps avoiding everyone who wants to expose him, like sunset shimmer, just to make him a fool.

"Hey pinks, a little help! We got to get ready for fall formal!" shadow looks into the gym to sees button and pinkie fixing the place. Both of them throwing streamers and setting up the balloons. Their smiles and laughter fill the gym, much like a beautiful sunrise over a lifetime full of darkness. It kept pulling shadow inside and making him want to join in the laughter. A tear escapes his eye. To live once again is his dream. But now he has to play the role of a fallen angel, and a ghost. He sighs and begins to walk pass by. Button saw a glimpse of the black hood and stood very still. Pinkie saw where he was seeing and saw only a little of the ghost of Canterlot high. She brought out a jumpsuit and put it on. She pulls out the machine from the movie Ghostbusters and fires it up. She dashes where shadow was but he was long gone.

"Aww it got away, as well back to decorating" she took off the Ghostbusters costume and put them in a suitcase. She skips happily back to setting up balloons. Button races to the door and looks down the hallways.

"Shadow..." he mutters and heads back inside.

.

.

.

Shadow walks down the hallways again and finds the chemistry room. He hears some glass clinging and takes a peek inside. He saw the leader of the environmentalist club. She had a lab coat over her light green blouse with ruffles at the end of the sleeves. Amanda miller was experimenting on some plants with growth formulas. There was another person there. She had pinked hair that was long and down. Her white tank top was stained a bit with bird feathers. She looked very shy, but was feed the animals.

"um...Amanda...I don't mean to rush...but...school will be closing in 30 minutes...I know its long but...I don't want to stay stuck here when the...eep...ghost walks around..." she looks nervous but cheers up when she was feeding a small bird.

"Don't worry fluttershy, it's all alright and I don't think this school is haunted...it's just misunderstood. Just like the ghost..." she takes off her safety goggles and sighs.

"Um...if I may ask...did you know the ghost?" fluttershy asked Amanda.

"I only met once...but that was 5 months ago...it was when I was trapped in the nurses office...someone set the door on fire and all 5 of us were there including the ghost. If it wasn't for him...I would have died...I owe my life to him and that is the reason I think this place is not haunted." Amanda removes her lab coat and hangs it on the chair. Fluttershy puts some of her hair behind her ear.

"oh...when you say it like that...do you think the ghost is actually him...?" fluttershy was a bit less nervous.

"...that I don't know...they never found his body...I wish I could just see him one more time to hug him and say thank you..." she sighs.

Shadow was touched by what she said. So he decided to return a favor. His hand begins to glow white. The flower began to react and bloom to the fullest, almost like if they were lanterns. Amanda and fluttershy looked around.

"There reacting to something! Fascinating!" Amanda looked at the flower in front of her.

"Oh...my..." fluttershy looked a bit afraid. Shadow closed his glowing hand and opens them fast as he raises it up in the air. The flowers exploded in colors and became auroras on the ceiling. It was like they were looking up at the northern lights. Fluttershy's eyes widen with excitement. As the auroras dance on top of them. Shadow began to create animal forms. An aurora butterfly landed on fluttershy's shoulder and she giggles. A small aurora bird flies around Amanda as she extends her hand with two fingers sticking out. The aurora bird perches on her fingers and chirps.

"How is this possible?" Amanda looks around and sees out he door a glowing white hand. She sees a black-ripped hooded person. She couldn't see his eyes but she knew it was seeing him. His hand stops glowing and he begins to walk away. She runs to the door and takes a look but it vanished

"Um...Amanda...what did you saw?" fluttershy looked at Amanda.

"I guess...nothing...come on lets clean." Amanda put on a smile and walks in.

Fluttershy begins to put the animals back in the cages. Amanda looked back at the door and whispered, "...shadow...are you alive...or dead..."

.

.

.

Shadow kept on walking with a bigger frown on his face. He was frustrated that they all believe he was dead. He punches the locker with full force. His fist made a dent on the locker. He takes his fist out and looks at it as it was bleeding, but he didn't care. He was mad, depress, and alone. He goes up to the second floor and into the music room. He goes on the piano and begins to play a melody. He didn't know that a student was walking down the hallways. A musical student name wish shimmer was walking around. She wore some blue jeans and a yellow dressing shirt. Her hair was blue and was in a pony's tail. She hears the melody tune and couldn't help but go to the music room and investigate who was playing. She was going to open the door quickly but decided to do it quietly. She didn't want to scare him or her. She opens the door slightly and quietly. As she open the door all the way. She was going to gasp out loud but covered her mouth just in time. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The ghost of Canterlot high. Right in front of her eye...but playing an instrument...he was really not a ghost. But right now she is focus on how he was playing. Every key he strikes makes her heart skip a beat. The tune he was playing was very sad, alone, but happy and beautiful. She walked slowly around him to get a good look at his face. He finishes playing his melody and all that was left silence. The ghost looks at the keys on the piano and just stared blankly at them. Tears fell from the ghost.

"I...i-i can't do this a-any more... i-i doesn't want to be a ghost...I j-just want my life back...I...I just want to b-be loved..." shadow felt so broken and wish saw that.

"Um...ghost of Canterlot high?" wish came a bit closer and lean in. the ghost turn quickly and face to face with wish. So close that they were an inch away from their lips. Shadow blushed so badly and backed away fast. He tripped on the chair and fell back. He backed up against the wall.

"I knew it! I knew you were human! And I knew you were alive!" wish was smiling and come closer.

"d-don't near me!" shadow still had his hood on and looked away while holding his hand out. Wish stop dead in her tracks. She saw him afraid of her. Some blood came down the side of shadows hand.

"Oh my god you're bleeding! Don't move!" wish ran to a medic kit that was hanging on the wall. She opens it and takes out some bandages. Shadow's hood fell off to reveal his face. Right now he was in a state of shock, someone found him. if word gets out they might call the police and search this place...maybe take him into a lab to experiment on him...he lost everything and was going to really die in vain. Wish came back and saw him. His hair has grown over time but she still recognized his face. That scar down his eye made cuter for some reason.

"Please...just leave me..." shadow didn't even meet her eyes.

"Please tell me what happened? Where did you go?" she grab his hand and began to bandage it up. Shadow was blushing a bit but still looks away.

"You would never believe me..." shadow looked at her directly in her eyes.

"Just tell me" she sat down on the wall next to him. He sighs and begins talking. She was still holding his hand but both didn't know. She was too focusing on the story.

.

.

.

"So you didn't die...but actually fell into another world? That's crazy?" wish looks confused.

"That is how it happened" shadow sighs.

"But that doesn't explain why would you disappear." wish tighten her grip on his hand.

"I made a deal with celestia in order to stay in the school. I got nowhere else to go...I'm...I'm homeless and an orphan...if they find out that I am really the ghost...not only I will be forced out...but I'll be an experiment." he unfurls his wings and hangs them loose. Wish gasps and reaches out for the wings but stopped and looked at shadow. Shadow nods in approval. She reached out and touched his feathers. She gasps and admires in awe.

"There so...beautiful...and majestic!" wish looked at shadow with a smile.

Shadow smiles a bit. "So I guess you're going to tell everyone huh..."

"No...I promise not to tell anyone" she holds his hand and he smiles. Wish felt her heart skip a beat. She was blushing so much and so was he. Wish felt something pulling her to shadow. Both started at each other like if it was the end of the world. Shadow leaned in a bit and wish lean in more. They were an inch away from their lips.

"Wish..." shadow tried to say something but wish cut him off with her lips. Shadow was surprised but then he began to kiss back. His eyes closed and he pulls wish closer into his arms. His wings cover them both as if there were mimicking a shield to protect themselves. Wish wraps her arms around his neck as she deepens the kiss. all her worries about him, all the fears she thought when he was gone forever, all her anger to him for leaving her and pulling off that idiotic move to save them was just washed away by sweet taste of his lips. She felt his arms around his waist pulling her closer as if he needed her so badly. Both were out of breath but neither fish nor shadow wanted to break the kiss. Shadow broke it and both their foreheads touched. Both were out of breath.

"Shadow...I...I love you...promise me...you won't never leave Me." wish looked deeply into his eyes.

"I... I love you too, and I won't leave your side, besides I can't leave the school so yeah" he chuckles a bit and wish rolls her eyes. Shadow raised an eyebrow asked, "What?"

"Just shut up a kiss me, ya joker" she tried to sound a bit serious but she couldn't manage to be serious. Shadow chuckles and leaned in closely to her face.

"I'm shutting up now." shadow began to kiss her again. Today marks the love he always wanted and the feeling of being alone were over...now came the hardest challenge, keeping their love a secret...


End file.
